With the development of the mobile internet technology, it is increasingly common for a user to use a mobile terminal to perform a WAP (wireless application protocol) search. Generally, when the user performs the WAP search by a browser application, the search result is processed via the browser application, for example, it is possible to open videos, play music, browse pictures, and view maps and news by JS (JavaScript), AJAX (Asynchronous JavaScript and XML), HTML5 (Hypertext Markup Language 5), etc.